vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Serial vandal *w:c:gta:User:Ku Klux Clan (contribs) *w:c:gta:User:Ku Klux Klan 666 (contribs) *w:c:gta:User:Ku klux klan 69 (contribs) If possible I'd like to get a rangeblock installed against this guy. I'd also like a checkuser to see if one of our users who isn't known to be a vandal is behind them. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Done, and his other sock puppet also blocked (locally). -- sulfur 16:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Ednasharon and Cameron33268110 I'd like to report a user called Ednasharon and one called Cameron33268110. Ednasharon has been active on the CSI and Scream wikis (those are the ones that I know of) and has been making up all these elaborate and fake articles about characters and storylines of movies/episodes that haven't even been produced. On the CSI wiki, she made up a whole storyline for CSI: NY about a serial killer named "Michael Prescott", aka "The Mask Killer", and a new lab worker named "Sidney Nightingale". Those articles were deleted, but now she has made another fake article: "Renesmee Taylor". On the Scream wiki, there a bunch of fake articles about characters from the fifth, sixth, or even the seventh movies, none of which have even been completely drafted by creators yet. Some of these fake articles include: *Fifi Mone *Ethan Carsia *Hayley McDonald *Annie Carsia *Alex Vetle *Gigi Dan *Candace Knight These articles appear to have been worked on exclusively by Ednasharon and/or Cameron33268110. --Jpx400 00:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :This is a local issue, contact their admins to deal with it. 20:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Work Oobi Somebody on Oobi at Work wiki with the name of WorkOobi has vandalised somebody's userpage saying he retired. So I blocked him. Any chance you can help out more? IceSeason101 14:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :It appears that you've taken care of it. What more do you need from us? -- sulfur 15:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Spambot or something I've had this before on my wiki and I contacted you before, but now it has come back. It's jsut some kind of bot that uses multiple IP-addresses and vandalizes radom pages. It removes content and writes two times the same nonsense sentence (f.e. BION! I'm impressed!) I've blocked the different IP-addresses but it keeps coming back. Can you help me? Bereisgreat 11:37, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :I saw you deleting some talk pages. I have no idea how that helped, but it's still vandalising. Bereisgreat 18:02, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Naruto FR Hello, We have a problem with that user : 85.170.152.141. He's destroying our work and he's writing injures, I ask for a ban please. Thank you. Celdrøn 15:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : Done and sorted. His talk page is open if you choose to contact him. -- sulfur 15:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you, but don't suppress this post, I think I'll have to ask you for a ban for that user once again because I'm sure he'll do it again when his account will be unlocked. I think it's the same user I asked for a ban a few days ago because he injured me directly so I can think they are the same person but, unfortunately, I can't prove it. :: Thank you and I hope it's the last time I write here. :: Bye. Celdrøn 15:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hello, as I said it, he is unblocked now and he did it once again, can you block it please ? Celdrøn 02:08, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Blocked. If this is becoming more of a problem, consider adopting the wiki -- RandomTime 02:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Inappropriate picture On Super Meat Boy, this user has uploaded a picture that has been used to spam on other wiki (at least, on the Dragon Age wiki). This is the second time this has happened. The IP (112.135.168.131) was ranged blocked on the Dragon Age wiki (similar to 112.134.96.0/22 who spammed another pornographic picture—see the block log). I'm not completely sure if I did the block correctly though. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 23:56, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :It's ok. I also blocked globally the user. 00:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Darkapple There's a user called Darkapple, who is a sockpuppeteer of two accounts called Darkattic and Darkpear. Could you globally block the user? Thanks 00:44, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :This is where you can report vandals on this page only. Sockpuppets are something else. Therefore you may have to contact someone.--Terrific joker 04:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Use to deal with these things. 03:50, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism/Nonsense on Forgotten Realms Wiki I happened to load our wiki and noticed an anonymous user created an article with nonsense spam. Here is his contributions page. '''Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 00:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Deleted -- RandomTime 00:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Troll alert If it is not too much to ask for, there is a troll out there who is vandalizing messages and starting to harrass me, just because I labelled a fake article for deletion. He is on the Mr Men wiki http://mrmen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity and this is the guy who is vandalizing messages http://mrmen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.192.84.49 could you please block him if you can? Thank you. --Brainiac Adam 18:08, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :You should contact the local admins. 23:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. I'll ask the admin if he attacks me again, and if that's no good, I will tell you. --Brainiac Adam 09:53, September 5, 2011 (UTC) A Vandal Contributor is vandalising wikis. Just wanna let you know the vandals are A Vandal Contributor and A Vandal Contributor RISEN. They have vandalized sonic wiki. They need to be blocked across the site for infinite. Could you please block these vandal users please?Terrific joker 04:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked. 06:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you VegaDark for blocking the vandals. I appreaciate it.--Terrific joker 08:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Redakai Wiki vandalism With Redapedia being the newish Redakai Wikia, the first one has gone under. The first one found is: http://redakai.wikia.com/wiki/E-Teens Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 17:53, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm such an idiot, I apologize...Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 05:29, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Inappropriate pictures xxx In Heavypedia, this user has uploaded porn pictures: this, this, this and this. There are no active admins there, so I ask you to delete those files. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Files are deleted by the VSTF. I'm pretty sure i saw it on that wiki.--Terrific joker 04:05, September 6, 2011 (UTC) King of Fighters wiki http://kingoffighters.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page A user has uploaded a number of pornographic pictures to the wiki and has placed them in articles. Also an anon tried to repost them earlier. This wiki appears to have no active admins so please delete the offending files and deal with the uploaders if you can. Message 20:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Cleaned and blocked -- 'RandomTime' 22:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Personal attacks I've been harrassed by this user, Ollraider, on the Smallvillefanfic Wiki. There aren't any admins there, unfortunately... http://smallvillefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Ollraider --Cloisfan1 : is likely the best option for you. -- sulfur 14:14, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Fanboy and ChumChum wiki again.. Everyday Fanboy and ChumChum wik is filled with pornographic images and Articles.Can you please deleted the stuff. http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hey_It%27s_Herman.PNG http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/Horse_Breeding Would you please block this user? http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/User:Testy_Cal and remove this stupid pictures too Kh2cool :Sorted I think. -- sulfur 16:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Block user Can you ban this user http://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/66.31.124.216 he is unknown but he wants to get smart about everything when i try and stand up for the wiki and clean up and the vandalisim.And if you do can he be completley banned from the wiki forever.Anyway this wiki has been filled up with inorpropriate laungage,threatening to call the cops and they just won't stop when I even gave them an offer to a different wiki.Do you think this wiki can only be fore regeistrated users only now.And can you please block the user.This has gone on for too long and I want to put a stop to it. From Kh2cool I can't find Signature on this new wiki system. :Please contact local admins about this -- 'RandomTime' 17:23, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Esponja-pedia in Spanish *Vandalism in progress in Esponja-Pedia in Spanish. ---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 17:40, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Age Wiki We're gotten roughly 8 anonymous edits of people removing large amount of content and replacing it with a few one liners. We initially thought this might have been an accident but the high rate of occurrence and pattern points to a guy (or guys) with too much time on their hand. I'm requesting either that the entire wiki be raised to registered only for 24 hours. I traced some of their IPs and they seem to originate from different countries. --Tierrie 07:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) American Dragon vJake Long wiki These ip addresses are the same person who has been personally attacking me and another ip address by name calling and thinks the wiki in question belongs to him alone, is very immature.--Daipenmon 13:29, September 10, 2011 (UTC) http://adjl.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges w:c:adjl:Special:Contributions/72.189.167.23 w:c:adjl:Special:Contributions/77.97.132.198 w:c:adjl:Special:Contributions/74.160.17.85 w:c:adjl:Special:Contributions/98.151.155.43 w:c:adjl:Special:Contributions/96.35.243.18 w:c:adjl:Special:Contributions/74.160.49.43 w:c:adjl:Special:Contributions/160.49.43 w:c:adjl:Special:Contributions/74.160.49.43 w:c:adjl:Special:Contributions/64.12.116.197 w:c:adjl:Special:Contributions/64.12.117.7 :Can you link to the wiki, please? -- 'RandomTime''' 13:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I have linked to the wiki--Daipenmon 13:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC)